RAAF Security and Protection Command
'RAAF Security and Protection Command (RAAF SECPROCOM)' . Mission The RAAF Security and Protection Command (RAAF SECPROCOM) is a Major Command (three star command) of the Royal Australian Air Force. The command is responsible for the overall Force Protection and Security of the entire RAAF. It has several major components that include ground defence combat units like the RAAF Regiiment through to base support services like those provided by the RAAF Fire and Rescue Service to the Law enforcement and investigation roles of the RAAF Security Police (RAAF SECPOL). . 'Organisation' . RAAF Security & Protection Command *RAAF Security & Protection Command HQ Group **RAAF Security & Protection Centre ***RAAF Combat Survival Training School *1st Force Protection Group **1st Force Protection Wing HQ (Ground Defence) ***the RAAF Regiment ****RAAF Regiment HQ Squadron ****1st Airfield Defence Squadron ****2nd Airfield Defence Squadron ****3rd Airfield Defence Squadron ****4th Airfield Defence Squadron (Commando) ****5th Airfield Defence Squadron (Reserve) ****RAAF Regiment CBRNE Squadron ****RAAF Regiment Aviation Squadron ****RAAF Regiment Combat Support Squadron **2nd Force Protection Wing HQ (C-RAM) **''3rd Operational Force Protection Wing HQ'' **''4th Expeditionary Force Protection Wing HQ'' **''5th Expeditionary Force Protection Wing HQ'' **6th Force Protection Combat Support Wing ***Force Protection Combat Medical Squadron ***Force Protection Combat Engineering Squadron ***Force Protection Combat Signals Squadron ***Force Protection Combat Logistics Squadron ***''3rd Operational Force Protection Support Squadron'' ***''4th Expeditionary Force Protection Support Squadron'' ***''5th Expeditionary Force Protection Support Squadron'' *RAAF Security Force Group (RAAFSEC) **Office of the Provost Marshall - RAAF **RAAF Special Investigations Wing HQ (ADFIS) ***1st Special Investigations Squadron ***3rd Operational Field Investigations Squadron ***''4th Expeditionary Field Investigations Squadron'' ***''5th Expeditionary Field Investigations Squadron'' **RAAF Domestic Police Wing (Joint Service Police/RAAF SECPOL) **1st Security Force Wing HQ ***1st Security Force Squadron ****1st Security Force Squadron HQ Flight ****1st Close Protection Flight ****1st Security Force Flight ****2nd Security Force Flight ****3rd Security Force Flight ****4th Security Force Support Flight ***2nd Security Force Squadron ***3rd Operational Security Force Squadron ***4th Security Force Squadron (Spec. Ops) - opcon Australian Special Operations Command ***5th Security Force Squadron (Reserve) ***6th Security Force Squadron (Air Mobility Command) - opcon Air Mobility Command **RAAF Tactical Police Wing HQ ***1st Tactical Police Squadron ***2nd Tactical Police Squadron ***3rd Operational Tactical Police Squadron ****Airbase Special Emergency Response Flight *****SERT-Amberley *****SERT-Townsville *****SERT-Darwin *****SERT-Tindal ****RAAF Special Mission Recovery Flight ***''4th Expeditionary Tactical Police Squadron'' ***''5th Expeditionary Tactical Police Squadron'' **'RAAF Protective Security Wing HQ - joint opcon RAAF INSURECOM ***RAAF Computer Response Centre ***'RAAF Information Security Squadron ***RAAF Counter-Intelligence Squadron *RAAF Pararescue Group **RAAF Pararescue School **RAAF Pararescue Wing HQ ***1st Pararecue Squadron ***2nd Pararescue Squadron ***3rd Pararescue Squadron ***4th Pararescue Squadron (Special Tactics) *RAAF Fire and Rescue Service Group **RAAF Fire and Rescue School **RAAF Fire and Rescue Wing HQ ***1st Emergency Services Squadron ***2nd Emergency Services Squadron ***3rd Operational Emergency Services Squadron ***''4th Expeditionary Emergency Services Squadron'' ***''5th Expeditionary Emergency Services Squadron'' .'' '1st Force Protection Group The 1st Force Protection Group is responsible for the overall force protection of the RAAF. The primary combat arm within the Force Protection Group is the RAAF Regiment and it's subordinate Airfield Defence Guards together with the C-RAM units of the 2nd Force Protection Wing. Operationally when deployed the Force Protection Wing HQ's can draw on many units within RAAF SECPROCOM to complete their mission, in particualr the various RAAF Security Police units. . 1st Force Protection Wing HQ (Ground Defence) The 1st Force Protection Wing HQ is the primary Ground Defence unit and contains the RAAF Regiment of Airfield Defence Guards. Operational Force Protection Wing HQ The 3rd Operational Force Protection Wing HQ is the overall HQ unit for all operational RAAF SECPROCOM units in the Australian Theatre answering to Joint Operations Command - Australian Theatre. Each operational RAAF Air Base in the australian theatre contains an operational Ground Defence and Security Flight typically composed of the following elements or similar units; *Base Ground Defence and Security Flight, HQ Section **Base Ground Defence and Security Officer Commanding *Base Ground Defence Training Section (GDTS) *Base Security Force Section (RAAFSEC), 3rd Operational Security Force Squadron **RAAF Security Enforcement Units **RAAF Military Working Dog Units **Base Access Control Unit *Garrison Police Unit (SECPOL) *Base Special Emergency Response Team, 3rd Operational Tactical Police Squadron *DET 3rd Airfield Defence Squadron **Base Quick Reaction Force *DET 3rd C-RAM Squadron *DET 3rd Operational Force Protection Support Squadron *DET 3rd Operational Emergency Services Squadron *DET 3rd Operational Field Investigations Squadron *DET CBRNE Squadron *DET RAAF Protective Security Squadron **Base Computer Response Section **Base Counter Intelligence Section **Base Information Security Section *DET 3rd Rescue Squadron (joint opcon Air Combat Command) RAAF Bare Bases operate a smaller Bare Base Ground Defence and Security Section which is elevated to the above described Flight level when they are activated to full operational standards. The Base Ground Defence and Security Officer Commanding is responsible for all the sub-units in the Flight. . Expeditionary Force Protection Wing HQ's' The Expeditionary Force Protection Wing HQ's are the deployable HQ command units that would attach to a deployed Air and Space Expeditonary Task Force. The 4th Expeditonary Force Protection Wing HQ is responsible for the Regional Theatre and answers to Joint Operations Command - Regional Theatre and the 5th Expeditionary Force Protection Wing HQ for the Global Theatre answering in turn to Joint Operations Command - Global Theatre. These Wings can draw on units from all over RAAF SECPROCOM not just from within 1st Force Protection Group.. Their make up is dependant on operational needs but as a general rule would contain similar to the following : Expeditionary Force Protection Wing HQ * rotated Airfield Defence Flight/s or Squadron * rotated Security Police Flight/s or Squadron * rotated C-RAM Flight/s or Squadron * rotated CBRNE Section/Flights * Expeditonary Field Investigations Squadron * Expeditionary Tactical Police Squadron * Expeditionary Emergency Services Squadron * Expeditionary Rescue Squadron ''(joint opcon Air Combat Command) * Expeditionary Force Protection Support Squadron : : . . RAAF Security Force Group (RAAFSEC) The RAAF Security Force Group covers all of the security and law enforcement sub units within RAAF SECPROCOM. It's areas of responsibility cover the following; *Military law enforcement, including the detection and investigation of offences in contravention of military law *Security Risk Management and Operational Security *Protective Security including the protection of personnel, physical and information assets *Protective security surveys, reviews and risk and threat assessments *Security advice to air operations planners and airbase commanders *Security and policing patrols *Investigations of military offences and security breaches *Employment of Military working dogs *Emergency response for incidents such as aircraft and motor vehicle accidents, traffic and crowd control *Counter Intelligence *Maintaining Discipline within the RAAF off base *Control of entry to RAAF bases . 'Office of the Provost Marshall - RAAF' The senior officer of RAAFSEC is the Provost Marshall - RAAF, a two star rank. This position is both the head of the RAAF Security Forces Group and represents the RAAF in the Joint Service Police. 'RAAF Special Investigations Wing HQ (ADFIS)' The RAAF Special Investigations Wing is the RAAF's contribution to the Austraslian Defence Force Investigative Service (ADFIS). The wing is responsible for investigating all serious crimes assoicated with the RAAF. . 'RAAF Domestic Policing Wing HQ (SECPOL)' **